


Necrophilia

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Humor, M/M, PWP, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-26
Updated: 2002-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An incounter in an alley, that would squick Lex if he knew what was really going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necrophilia

**Author's Note:**

> This is the list's fault. Somehow we got onto the topic of the VotW's death, and the touching factor. The question was asked, "Well, if he killed himself like that, why didn't it happen when he 'you know'?". Then someone said that dead people don't. Yeah, well, if dead people didn't, there wouldn't be any Necrophiliacs in the world. ^_^ 

## Necrophilia

by MidKnight

[]()

* * *

Title: Necrophilia  
Author: MidKnight  
Spoiler: Reaper  
Pairing: Lex/Other Male  


Necrophilia- The act of having sex with the dead. 

When Lex saw the young man he was walking down the street and they were about to pass each other. He started, startled and turned to look a little closer. The man's face was fox-like, tanned and he absently reminded Lex of Michael from La Femme Nikita. There was a shock of feathery brown hair gracing the man's forehead, curling around his ears, almost red and his face was tinted with that same innocent guilt Clark usually wore. 

"My, you're a pretty boy." Lex observed, then froze, almost snapping a hand up to cover his mouth. He hadn't meant to say or do anything in Smallville that gave the residents any more reason to hate him, and now, after so many months, he'd finally blown that cover. But the man merely smiled and nodded, a healthy flush coming to his face. 

"Not bad yourself." The brunette said, eyes on Lex. 

"You...Want to go somewhere?" Lex asked, but then the man flinched and looked to his watch. 

"I've got a place to be," The man answered. "But not right now." He glanced around, chocolate eyes searching. "Alley?" 

Lex loved the idea of that. One town where you didn't color outside the lines and here he was propositioning someone for a quick screw in an alley. Practically public and one of the least sane things he'd ever done. 

"Sure." As they walked towards the alley Lex finished his coffee and pitched the paper cup as they entered the darkness. He latched onto the man's shirt, pulling him in for a kiss, but the other body suddenly went tense. "No?" He asked. 

"No." The man responded, invisible in he dark light, but he turned Lex and pushed him against the wall, hard. "Keep your hands on the wall." 

The billionaire chuckled, but did as he was told, liking the feel of the brick beneath his palms. Hands skated across his body, caressing through the clothes and Lex hissed at the sensation. Smallville left him a little wanting for physical attention of the non-concussion type and he leaned back into the touch. The hands went down to his pants, unfastening the belt, then the button and the zipper. As soon as his pants began to fall the stranger pressed against him, pinning everything to his thighs. 

Gloved hands prepared him, sliding on his chilled flesh and the man pulled back a little to get his own jeans open. A condom was pulled on and with a rough shove he slid into Lex, who bit his lip and leaned against the wall. Between the condom and the clothes he couldn't feel a single inch of the other's flesh, but the next thrust took his mind away from that thought. Far away. 

One of the gloved hands gripped his hip, hard, and the other braced on the wall next to Lex's head. Gray eyes studied the tan leather, and he leaned forward to lick at it, making the man behind his groan and pick up the pace. 

Another few minutes of the stranger stroking him and the thrusts were getting harder, the gloved hand on the wall curling into a fist. They bit their lips to keep he moans silent and as the stranger came his leather encased hand fell to squeeze Lex's own erection. Lex muffled his scream by biting the man's forearm and came. 

They panted for a moment, before pulling apart and straitening their garments. 

"Thanks." Lex said, appreciatively. 

"No problem. See you around." And the man simply walked off without telling Lex his name. By the time the billionaire made it to his car the brunette was a block up the street buying a white rose from a vender. 

Well, maybe all the strange things in Smallville weren't bad, Lex mused, before driving home. 


End file.
